


Peek-A-Boo!

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, clace baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: A very short one-shot about Jace watching Clary play with their baby boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters; however, I do own little baby Elliot.

“Peek. A...BOO!” Elliot screamed with laughter when Clary did this. He loved peek-a-boo. Clary picked him up with a smile on her face. “Is Mommy silly?” She then made a funny face which caused for more giggles to come out of the eighteen month old's mouth. He looked like his dad. He had blonde curly hair, his chin, and his bow lips. Though the little baby had his mother’s green eyes and slim nose. 

Jace had been watching them. He loved seeing his wife and baby boy together. Clary was the best mom ever. He hated to interrupted, but his mother would kill him if he was late. He knocked on the cherry wood door. Clary and Elliot turned towards him. “We got to get going guys or grandma Maryse is not going to be happy.”

“We definitely don’t want that,” Clary looked to Elliot, “Do we?” He just reached for Clary’s necklace and started playing with it. “You apparently don’t care.”

“Are you ready?” Jace kissed Clary’s forehead then kissed Elliot’s little forehead.

She smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m ready.”


End file.
